


Caught

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Nami's there for like .2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Sanjiwasin pain, and now he just wants his boyfriend to come cuddle with him.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Fictober20





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> They're cute and I'm weak.
> 
> Fictober Prompt: Hasn't stopped you before

Sanji stretched, giggling a bit and leaning into Usopp’s space. “C’mon, help me out here,” he said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I have a bad feeling about this,” Usopp said.

“Never stopped you before!” Sanji chirped. He cuddled up to Usopp, limbs draped all over the sniper’s shoulders and back.

“Sanji, I adore you, but what does Chopper have you on?”

“I can’t feel my back, so it’s the good ones!”

Usopp sighed, and manhandled Sanji into his lap. “You’re so giggly like this, yanno?” he murmured, brushing Sanji’s bangs from his eyes. “It’s cute.”

Sanji made an argumentative noise. “ _You’re_ cute,” he said, in lieu of an actual response.

He had about as much strength as a kitten when he was hopped up on the really good painkillers, Usopp thought.

“Alright, alright,” Usopp said. He nudged at Sanji until the chef rolled up and over some, exposing the back of his vest. “Let’s get this off and get you to bed, yeah?”

“Planning on seducing me?” Sanji said with a little bit of an eyebrow waggle.

Usopp snorted. “We’re already dating babe, do I really need to seduce you?”

“A little seduction would be nice,” Sanji said. He flushed, red spreading down beneath the collar of his shirt and burning its way across the back of Sanji’s neck.

Usopp smiled brightly. “Aww, you’re so precious.” He tugged slightly on the ties that were holding his vest in place in the back. “It’s really cute how red you get.”

“Usopp,” Sanji whined. “Be nice, I can’t walk very well right now.”

Usopp giggled slightly. “Sure, sure. Ah! Got it.” The ties came loose, and Usopp loosened the laces, watching as Sanji’s shirt was more and more exposed as the vest opened. “I’m gonna roll you over,” he warned before manhandling Sanji once more. He unhooked the eyelets and opened the vest. Lifting Sanji, Usopp gently took the vest off to the sound of Sanji’s giggling.

“C’mon you giggly dork, let’s go.” Usopp stood, one arm going behind Sanji’s shoulders and the other beneath Sanji’s knees.

Sanji gasped. “My vest!”

“I’ll get it in a minute, chill.”

Sanji grumbled as Usopp carried him to the boy’s room, flushing harder when Nami whistled at the two of them.


End file.
